Alison, Alison What would we do without you?
by CheeseCakeLove
Summary: What if Ali never went missing? How will rosewood be like if Alison was still alive? *Starts on year 2010* By the way, Alison has no major secrets. All there is from Alison is what the girls knew about her before her death. Believe me when I say this story is better than the summary(:
1. Chapter 1

**READ THE AUTHORS NOTE HERE TO UNERTAND THE STORY **

**I haven't been here in more than a year~ oops! here's a story for you to make it up! this story will have more than 80 chapters i hope... depending how it goes. bTW this story is taking place in 2010, when the T.V. show first aired. But Ali never went missing and the Alison is exactly the person everyone thinks she is, without any of the secrets... like, she never got pregnant, didnt hook up with ian... etc... and btw there's no Courtney**

**And this just like the T.V. show exept all the drama doesn't happen, so they are 16 here. And Ali never died.**

Chapter 1:

_**ALISONS P.O.V.**_

Sometimes when you're about to fall asleep, you focus on the small little things that you never will remember again. Like the time around a week ago, I swore to my life that I wouldn't ever be rude, offensive or make fun of Jason again (I had a drink or two, don't blame me). Then I nearly slapped myself in the morning.

I took a deep, relaxed breath as I sunk deeper into my bed, my head falling into the vanilla soap scented pilllow, the scent filling my nose making my head ache. I hated that scent. It made me feel sick. It was everywhere in my room, even my new clothes thay I barely touched smelled Vanilla soapy.

My shaky hand reached out for the water bottle on the little desk beside my bed. I picked up the bottle and took a big gulp. Ok calm.

My head sunk back into my pillow. I tried to ignore the burning scent of Vanilla soap and focus on clearing my headache.

deep relaxed breath, calm movements, clear your head of all thoughts and push the noises out. Eyes closed, mouth closed.

My head began to feel heavy on my pillow, my eyes were glued shut. It started to become dizzy, sorta like being drunk but much more calmer and relaxing. All the thoughts were shoved out of my head and I began too...

_**BEEP**_

My eyes jolted awake, the thoughts came back. My head felt light and awake. Before I knew what was happening the smell of Vanilla soap went throught my nose making the headache go wild again.

My head throbed as I stood up and walked to my phone checking who would text me at 1A.M.

I picked up my phone. I clicked the on the 'on' of my phone. The light of the phone hit me right in the eyes as my headache worsened.

It was from Emily.

Curse her.

**NEW TEXT FROM EMILY**

i need to talk to u please call me now

I was pissed off at her texting me this late. I don't freaking care about her problem now! She caused my headache... and ruined the moment. She could die for all I care now as long as she doesn't bother me and let. me. sleep. I knew she liked to stay awake like half the night because she can't sleep, but does she HAVE to ruin my perfect moment of almost falling asleep?

She just ruins everything she touches.

Emily freakin' Fields.

I turned off my phone without replying and hoped into bed hoping to relive that glorious moment of falling asleep WITHOUT any interuptions.

My headache still as active as before throbed in pain. I tried to ignore it.

deep relaxed breath, calm movements, clear your head of all thoughts and push the noises out. Eyes closed, mouth closed.

My head began to feel heavy on my pillow, my eyes were glued shut. It started to become dizzy, sorta like being drunk but much more calmer and relaxing. All the thoughts were shoved out of my head and I began too...

Fall asleep.

_**MORNING**_

The phone rang waking me up. I sighed. 8am on a Saturday. Screw my life.

I got up feeling woozy and tired and picking up the home phone.

"Dilaurentis residence, how may I hep you." I said in monotone. I don't care about anything but sleep now.

"A-Ali... I n-need to talk to you..." A stuttered voice came throught the phone, my teeth clenched. I don't care about anything now. And I certaintly would not like to play therapist with anyone at 8am on a Saturday. I don't need to comfort anyone now, let them die for all I care as long as I sleep.

"Who is it?" I snapped loudly. I don't care if I hurt their feelings.

"Emily." _Click_

I hung up on her. Emily's problems were always so small, she made a big deal out of nothing all the time.

Like on time she called me when I was taking a bath telling me to come over because there was a very big emergency. I, being the good friend went over there and comforted her crying for over 10 minutes. Then she told me what happened.

She read in a news article about a dog that went missing. Not just any dog. A yorkie. Her favourite breed.

Rosewood is full of some strange people.

The phone rang again.

Just when I was about to get back into bed.

I decided to answer it.

Before I could say hello, Emily said:

"I'm Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE REVEIW GUYS! I mean I'm thoughtful for the 2 reviews (Thanks, BTW!) But I don't want any reviews like "this story sux" because I wanna know WHY it sucks, I want the negative reviews to be helpful and constructive... For example "I don't like your story because blah blah blah" I don't know... But don't apolagize for not liking it, It's your opinion and if you don't like it then let me know but don't apolagize. **

**SO ya BTW no confusion here kids, My name is Tanya Klik Martyni. I have a dog (Bruce), Baby sister (Tori) and I love acting and singing. I love live theatre musicals (I'm currently in one, Anne Of Green Gables) and I love Chris Colfer (he's my true love. we're destined to be together. nuff said. And I dont care if he's gay, it's just that he hasn't met me yet and he THINKS he liked guys when he actually loves me so dont worry) and Avril Lavigne.**

**EMILY'S P.O.V.**

I'm pregnant.

Dissapoinment. Anger. Confusion.

Those emotions bubbling through my head as I took a drink from my nightstand water glass. I closed my eyes and and knuckled my hands, my finger nails digging into my skin creating half moons (Assuming from my sharp nails and hard pressing) on my palm. I tryed to wake myself up from this twisted, dark, nightmare of my life.

It didn't work. I'm still here.

I took a deep long breath, relaxed my eyes and tryed to clear my head. My head leaning against the window beside my bed, my ear pressed against the cold glass. I wasn't surprised how quiet it was outside, it was Rosewood after all. There is the ocasional dog bark or the teens that liked to go for 'Midnight walks' (everyone knows that they are just drunk trying to sober up before coming home to their parents) cursing.

My eyes filling with tears thinking about the next 9 months. I'm alone. Scared.

I checked down mentally the person I should tell first about my unexpected pregnancy.

Aria... No. She'll just panic and tell her mom about this. She'll never look at me the same again.

Spencer... No, she'll be dissapointed and keep telling me about how i've ruined my life, what a screw up I am and make me feel like crap because of my dumb, worthless, life changing mistake and point out that only slutty girls get pregnant. Crossed off.

It's not like I don't trust Spencer, I do. She's one of my best and closest friends. But somethings are meant to be kept a secret from her, for now.

Hanna... No. She'll feel terrible and responsible for this, she'll sacrafice everything for my baby. I don't want her doing that for me, it's too much. She'll do everything and I don't want her to stress about a mess I got myself into. I don't need that. I need support.

Ben... I can't, I just can't. Especially when he's the father. It'll ruin his reputation and he'll force me to get an abortion. He'll hate me, he will push me into keeping it a secret and get an abortion as soon as possible. I can't kill a baby, a human. I can't kill something that will fall in love someday, have their heart melt over that desired someone or that has arms, legs, a head a _heart._ I need a friend with me to tell him.

Parents... Big no.

I was losing hope.

Then it hit me.

Alison.

I trusted her, she was my first kiss, my best friend and my rock. She'll be supportive, but won't give up too much for me. She's the one I trust, she's amazing,

She's... _Alison_.

Queen bee, true friend, trustworthy, always makes time for me. My _love._

My feeling are passionate about her, everytime I see her my heart skips 2 beats, my breath goes away when I hear her name. The smell of her hair is intoxacating, powerful and makes me feel bubbly inside. Her smirk, her smile and her blue, amazing eyes make me feel faint.

I grabbed my phone and texted her.

**i need to talk to u please call me now **

Before I knew what was happening I drifted into the land of dreams.

_**MORNING**_

I woke up with a jolt. I had a baby inside of me. Growing. Crap.

I was worried about my futute more than anything now. I had no idea what would come after I told Alison about the preganancy.

Then it hit me even harder.

I was carrying a life. Growing one.

I clicked my phone on and checked the time.

8AM.

This early.

_Alison. _I rememered the text from the night before. I sent her that. I checked my phone again.

_No new messages (0)_

She didn't reply. My eyes filling with salty, warm tears as I dialed her number.

After a few rings I heard Alisons angeletic, sarcastic voice answer the phone. "Dilaurentis residence, how may I help you." I had to smile through my tears. It was a little funny now upset she was because of how early I called her. No matter how hard things get, i'll always have my snarky, amazing Alison.

Then reality slapped me in the face.

I'm pregnant and I'm barely sixteen.

Thanks for that reality.

The warm tears returned as I managed to somehow put words together into a sentence "A-Ali... I n-need to talk to you..."

_Click_

She hung up on me. No. This can't be right.

I took a shaky breath trying to regain my mind.

I burst into tears crying and mumbling quietly.

I took another shaky breath as I redialed her number.

After a few rings she picked up. Before she could answer properly I said after taking a long, deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
